


Right Here, Right Now

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>While she's no shrinking violet, she's never doing something so bold before but, she has to admit, it feels pretty freeing to ignore what her head is telling her and just go with her gut. If it ends up being a mistake she figures she'll just chalk it up to experience. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers as it's AU. Story contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> * * *

The brickwork is rough against Skye's back but she's so lost in the moment she couldn't care less. She's not about to stop this... not for anything. What he's doing to her feels so damn good and she can't seem to get enough. 

Her legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, her heels digging into his bare ass as he pounds into her over and over again. On every upstroke she clenches her internal muscles and she smirks in satisfaction at the deep growl she coaxes out of him. When he hoists her even higher in his arms so that he can more easily suck her nipple into the heated cavern of his mouth she moans in the back of her throat, almost choking on it when, a few seconds later, he tugs on the sensitive little nub with his teeth. 

“Oh... fuck!”

Those are the first words she's spoken to him since they met about forty-five minutes ago in the club they're now fucking at the rear of. She doesn't know his name and she doesn't particularly care. All she cares about is the right now and escaping from what she witnessed earlier that night. She gives herself a mental shake, not wanting to think about any of that stuff... at least not now. Tomorrow is another day... yada yada yada. 

Coming back to the present, she cups his face between her palms and brings it up to hers whereupon she fuses their mouths together. Her tongue teases the seam of his lips and as soon as he parts them for her, she thrusts her tongue inside to explore. All she can taste, feel and smell is him and it spikes her arousal even higher. When they break the kiss long moments later, they're both gasping for air. 

“What's your name?” he asks her, his voice nothing more than a husky whisper. 

She shakes her head. “No names.”

“You don't want to know mine?” 

“Nope,” she tells him. Clenching her pussy around his cock, she smirks at the look of anguished pleasure on his handsome face. “I don't want to talk... I just want to fuck.”

“Whatever,” he mumbles before slamming inside her once more and grinding his pelvic bone against her clit which has her eyes falling shut and her lips forming a perfect 'o'. His fingers are digging into her hips, just above the waistband of her skirt, and he knows she'll be sporting bruises there tomorrow. 

When she comes, it's beyond explosive and her teeth sink into her bottom lip to keep from making a sound and alerting anyone else who might be milling around outside of the club to their presence. Her fingernails are pressing hard into her partner's neck and that, combined with the fluttering of her feminine muscles around his shaft, seems to be his undoing because, after a few more strokes, he empties himself into the condom he's wearing. 

They stay entwined for what feels like an eternity as their bodies slowly calm down and they gather enough strength to separate. Once they do, she turns her back on him and readjusts her clothing; pulling down her skirt from where it bunched up around her waist during their frantic coupling before retying the sides of her halter-neck top which he had undone as soon as he'd pinned her up against the wall. She tries but fails to not think about how amazing his large, slightly callused hands had felt cupping and kneading her breasts and the wicked compliment he'd whispered hotly into her ear when he'd first seen them. 

“So, have you got it out of your system, then?”

Her head jerks up and turning around to face him, she tilts her head to one side in curiosity as to what he might be referring to. “Wha—”

“Your revenge?” he interrupts as he finishes buttoning up his charcoal grey shirt. “I'm guessing ex-boyfriend... but I guess it could be an ex-girlfriend,” he says, raising an eyebrow.

She debates telling him he's wrong... or, at the very least, that it's none of his business but instead she finds herself responding. “Ex-boyfriend. As of this evening.”

He nods in understanding but doesn't say anything. 

Toying with the pendant of her necklace, she continues. “I walked in on him with his—with someone else,” she quickly amends. It was on the tip of her tongue to reveal to him the scene she'd witnessed but she's not ready to say it out loud to herself, let alone someone else, even if that someone is a total stranger. 

“I'm sorry,” he says. 

She shrugs. “That's what he said but he didn't look very sorry.”

“So you thought you'd get your revenge on him by doing to him what he did to you?”

“I guess,” she replies, shrugging her shoulders again. “The difference is we're broken up so I didn't cheat on him.”

“Yeah,” he mumbles. “For what it's worth, he's a fucking idiot.”

Her mouth drops open in shock and she feels her face heat up. “What?”

“Look,” he says, dragging a hand through his hair, “I might not know you but... well, I think you're pretty damn hot. As soon as you walked into the club I couldn't tear my eyes away from you. I still can't.” 

She feels her body tremble as he peruses her up and down but instead of it making her feel uncomfortable or self-conscious, she feels a lick of heat ignite low in her belly and her tongue snakes out to wet her suddenly too dry lips. “What's your name?” 

“You wouldn't tell me yours so why should I tell you mine?” he teases, flashing her a half-smirk.

Playfully rolling her eyes at him, she says, “It's Skye.”

“I'm Grant.” He offers her his hand to shake and when she takes it, he pulls her to him and kisses her long and slow. “It's nice to meet you, Skye. Really nice.” His voice is low and as thick as molasses. 

“Mm,” is her sole response as she tries to steady herself. His kisses are dizzying... almost intoxicating. She can't remember the last time she was kissed so thoroughly. Twining her arms around his neck, she presses her body flush against his as her fingers grip his hair. She moans into his mouth when he captures her lips again and it's all she can do to stay upright. 

“You want to get out of here?” he asks her. “All in the name of getting revenge on your idiotic ex, of course.”

She chuckles. “Okay,” she agrees. While she's no shrinking violet, she's never doing something so bold before but, she has to admit, it feels pretty freeing to ignore what her head is telling her and just go with her gut. If it ends up being a mistake she figures she'll just chalk it up to experience. 

“Do you need to go back into the club to get anything?” Grant asks, his voice cutting into her thoughts. 

“No, do you?”

“No. So, your place or mine?”

Skye can't help laughing at his clichéd question. “Where do you live?”

“About fifteen minutes away,” he tells her. 

“Let's go to your place then since I'm further out.” Sliding her hand into his, Skye leads the way out of the alley and towards the street, hoping that they won't have to wait too long for a cab. 

“A little impatient, aren't we?”

She blushes at him saying that. “Are you complaining?”

“Hell no,” he quickly states and she giggles. 

Grant wants to ask her if this is a one night thing but he forces himself not to. The last thing he wants do to is scare her off but if he gets his way this will be the first of many nights they spend together. He wasn't lying when he told her that he'd spotted her as soon as she walked into the club. There's something about her that had called to him and even though he hated dancing with a fucking passion, he made an exception for her and was able to intercept the other guy who'd obviously had the same idea and was making his way over to her.

A loud whistle brings him out of his reverie and he can't help but laugh when he realizes it came from Skye trying to hail a cab from across the street. 

As much as he wants to kick the ass of the fucker who cheated on her, there's a part of him that wants to shake his hand. 

'Cause thanks to his actions his loss is most definitely Grant's gain. 

_Fin_


End file.
